Owl's Retribution
by nekoanima
Summary: The sequel to Owl's gift. A careless father wishes away both of his children only to find that the magic was real. Now the father has to run the labyrinth to reclaim his children but will he make it in time? Or will they become children or the Underground


DISCLAIMER: I own no part of the labyrinth. If I did it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

this is the sequel to the owl's gift story. If you haven't read that you should

"_If you want them back you must play my game." Jareth said with a twisted smile. The scenery changed in an instant. It changed from the lush green park to the bare terra cotta of the labyrinth._

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, but be warned only one person has bested me in a thousand years."

Robert Williams walked toward the labyrinth,

"Ugh, there's no entrance."

"Coarse there is." A dwarf said

"Where?"

"Where's what?"

"The entrance"

"To what?"

"Argh, you're useless!"

"No I ain't, king just thinks I am cause his lady said no to him the first time. I happen to be his lady's friend. "

"Well for once I agree with Jareth."

Hoggle backed away from the man before him.

"Are you trying to get his attention!?"

"Maybe I am."

"Then you've got it" a voice behind him came.

"Your majesty" Hoggle said with a low bow.

"I have nothing for you to do Higgle…"

"Hoggle"

"… so there is nothing for you to get out of."

"…"

"What do you want ass hole?"

Behind him Hoggle gasped, no one but the king's lady Sarah talked to the king like that. Even then it was only when he deserved it.

"That answers my question then." Jareth answered without a trace of a smile. Then he turned around to go but he summoned a crystal threw it behind his shoulder. Before the crystal hit the ground he was gone. The crystal rolled toward Robert, who turned to see Hoggle running away through the entrance of the labyrinth.

Sarah's father followed in suit not knowing what such a tiny thing could do. When he turned to look at it he saw not the crystal but what looked like a morning star, rolling towards them.

Jareth looked in his crystal "finally the game has started."

"Its about time" Sarah said in a huff as she paced " I want him to just get over his mistakes so this can be put behind us."

"His overactive mouth only delays me a little bit."

"How so?" she asked now settling at the corner of the throne that he was lounging in.

"Well..." he said sitting up. "You will become a fae any time now and he can't take a fae from my kingdom. But Toby he has thirteen hours until that is what he becomes. It will be interesting indeed to have a fae child around, such a rare thing it is."

"Why would he turn into a fae? Last time he was going to turn into a goblin."

"Because my sweet, a mortal child younger that its thirteenth month of life will become a goblin any older and they will become a child of the underground, such as a fae, nymph, tailring, brownie, or even a wisp. And as he is in the presence of a fae…"

"What's a wisp? And what makes you so sure that our father won't get to Toby on time? "

"First wisps are beings of the elements, and second you are the first runner to have bested me at my own game, and I have played this game for over a thousand years."

"Is that why you love me?" Sarah said teasing.

"No, this is." He kissed her and in the background Toby was clapping.

"This is so foolish it is a labyrinth but none of it leads anywhere, and what was that arrogant king of yours going to ask me?"

"Would you stop that you're putting me in a worse position every time you talk about him."

"What position could you possibly be in that is any worse than mine? I have to beat a maze that has no purpose other than to keep me from getting to my children."

"I happen to be a coward and Jareth is terrifying. And you wishing away your children is your own fault."

"Shut up you stupid gnome."

"You can't go around insulting my subjects, that is my job." Jareth sneered.

"Hoggle!" came Sarah's voice

"Sarah? Sarah. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks I was startin' to get worried. Oh and you brought young Toby."

"Well yes and no. We didn't come through the mirror this time... we got wished away"

"You have taken him through the underground with you?" Jareth asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, someone needed t to teach him how to dream." Jareth nodded his head in understanding.

Robert however was beginning to feel ignored "What right do you have to be with my daughter."

Anger flashed in Jareth's eyes. "What right have I? I have every right to be with her I have watched over her through her childhood repairing what damage you did. I was there on her fifth birthday when you had a spat with your wife and fractured Sarah's wrist. I was there when she needed someone and no one else came. And if you really want to know I was going to ask for your blessings upon our marriage"

Sarah put her hand on Jareth's arm and in an instant they and Toby vanished.

"You just love making him mad don't you"

"I didn't do anything to him he's just a arrogant bastard of a man."

"Fae." Hoggle stated plainly continuing to move forward through the maze.

"What?"

"The king is a fae, you know dark elves, enchanted ones, and all that. That's what the king is."

"Whatever, what are you looking for Hogbrain?" Robert asked airily

"It's Hoggle. And none of your business, I's don't like you so stop followin' me." Hoggle yelled. Hoggle turned around the corner and Robert turned to follow but Hoggle was gone.

"Damn it." Robert swore and turned about only to see that the space behind him was closed and the space in front had opened. There were two guards that looked like the picture of the jack on a playing card, each was standing in front of a door.

"What now."

"We're the guards" the two said at once. "You have to figure out which one of our doors leads to the castle and which doesn't. But one of us always lies and the other always tells the truth.

"Oh I don't have time for this." He growled "okay then a question I know is true. What color is my hair?" he looked to the guard on the left.

"Um brown."

"Correct so which door leads to that castle?"

"Um mine" the guard gulped.

"Good" and Robert walked threw the door he found himself in a forest but the castle looked closer. He moved threw the forest until he came across the fire gang who were as much babbling idiots as ever except this time the were to purposely suppose to slow down the runner and chase him away from the castle.

Robert escaped from the fireys and dropped to the ground the moment he though that they were really gone. Then he saw a young woman standing by a peach tree in the glade. She had copper skin and vines of green hair as well as long pointed ears with springs of green at the tips.

"Oh, you look so tired sir, perhaps you are in need of nourishment" and with that she plucked a ripe peach from its branch and handed it to the exhausted man, who in turn ate it without thought. Robert passed out of consciousness after the first few bites.

"Not everything is what it seems." The wisp turned on her heel to leave the fool she just enchanted.

Robert found himself staring into what seemed to be a giant glass bubble but there were people in it dancing like a ball. Then he saw them, Sarah and that stupid king. The king looked right at him and grinned like he knew that he was there.

Then he saw it the king's devilish grin softened when he turned to look at Sarah. Then everything happened so fast, Sarah fell collapsing into the king's arms.

Jareth's heart pained as he saw Sarah faint in his arms. He knew it was the turning but he also knew that there was nothing he could do for her as she lay unconscious, he teleported them both back to the castle and laid her down on his bed.

He felt a small tug at the hem of his shirt, it was Toby. The four-year-old was looking up at him with worry clear in his eyes.

"Is Sawa gona be ok?"

"I think so, and I really hope so."

"Why not sure."

Jareth looked at the boy, his heart heavy and worried. "Because this is the first time this has happened in my lifetime."

The world fell down around Robert the moment the two were gone and he found himself lying in the glade where the wisp had tricked him.

He picked himself up off the ground and started onward again until he came to a junkyard and started arguing with an old woman that had his lucky golf clubs.

Hoggle meanwhile was with Ludo trying to find sir Didymus. The pair was searching high and low to find the little fox and his sheep dog mount.

"Oh blasted where is that fox." Hoggle grumbled

"Brother." Ludo said in agreement.

Then out of a bush jumped the knightly fox and his cowardly sheep dog.

"Aye who so calls to me. Oh brother Ludo and sir Hoggle what a pleasure to see you again. But where is Lady Sarah?"

"That's why we came to find you and it's only been two weeks since you saw us. Sarah is getting married and we have to attend

Ludo nodded his great head "Sawa king marry"

"Oh then this is to be a joyous day for her indeed. Let us go onward and wish joy and happiness to our dear friend."

Hoggle slapped his forehead and led the way to the castle.

Robert had just spent another hour arguing with the junk lady and in the end she just walked away in a huff still holding the golf clubs.

"That was just a complete waste of good time."

"That is a matter of point of view. You now have five hours remaining to get to the castle."

"How am I suppose to get to that place in just five hours."

"That is not my concern. But Sarah is already changing and Toby shall change soon." Jareth disappeared.

"That idiot thinks he can take away my kids and turn them into a bunch of babbling goblins, he's got another thing coming."

Meanwhile at the castle Jareth sat by Sarah's side the changes happening to her weren't physical they were all magic, her power was increasing rapidly soon the transformation would be complete. As she had already declared herself as his equal, thus she would have the same level of power as him.

Slowly Jareth saw the finality of the changes, her skin didn't change but it took on a more ethereal appearance. Other than her porcelain like skin she held her same look as she had as a human as she would have for the rest of eternity.

Sara's eyes fluttered open; and to meet her first sight as a fae; the man she gave up the world for, and if given the choice would do it all again. Jareth stood over her with bittersweet tears of relief in his eyes. In a single motion he scooped her up into a loving embrace.

"Never scare me like that again, my love. Three times is enough for two decades, hell it'll be enough for the rest of eternity."

"Three?"

"First when I started to care about a mortal child, then when you said those words, and just now when I didn't know if you would be okay."

"I never meant to scare you."

Toby and the childish goblins were all running around the throne room chasing one of the goblin's chickens. Then a grinning goblin king walked into the room and right behind him came Sarah.

"Look lady-who-didn't-love-king-then-did is okay." Yelled one of the goblins.

Jareth cringed, he always knew his subjects were half-wits but his pride couldn't take much more reminding that he got rejected the first time.

"Could you idiots call her something else."

All the goblins started mumbling

"Lady-who-beat-king"

"Lady-who-ate-peach-foregot-everything-and-remembered-to-beat-king"

Jareth felt his ego being more wounded by the second.

"How about something not so long."

"King's lady" one piped up.

"That could work." Jareth said smirking while Sarah blushed.

"Yay! King's lady is okay! Let's sing!"

Jareth jumped off of his throne that he had just sat down in.

"Not a chance. Unless you want to be hung by you toes over the bog." Then Jareth got a clever idea. "If you all really want to sing I suppose you could go entertain our runner, I am sure he would love a song."

Within seconds all of the goblins were disappearing from the room until the room was empty except for Toby and a few of the goblin's chickens. Sarah walked over to Toby.

"So what were you doing?"

"I was helping catch Box, he got out of the pen and laid a egg on one of the goby-lins head."

"Box?" Sarah said confused. Toby's answer was just pointing at a black hen that had made a nest in a goblin helmet. Toby got up and put the bird back in a crate in the corner of the room.

"No matter how many times I remove that thing from the throne room it keeps coming back." Jareth remarked now lounging in his throne once more.

"Give them somewhere else to be and they might stop coming back to the castle."

Instantly a little bar with a pen in the middle appeared in the Goblin City. And for the first time in a very long time he had no chickens, no goblins, and no noise in his throne room.

Jareth looked at Sarah with a hurt ego, why hadn't he thought of that?

Robert however was having nowhere near quiet, noisy goblins were everywhere and they were making horrible noise like someone strangling a cat. Then he noticed that all of them seemed to be happy. Then it struck him.

"Oh my god they're singing." With that he spent an hour trying to get past them, then another curled in a ball trying not to hear them.

Two hours later all of the goblins were getting board.

"Lets go back to the castle" with that the goblins all left for the city, leaving Robert laying in the fetal position on the ground. Ten minutes latter he realized that the goblins were gone.

"Finally. Oh my god i only have fifty minutes left to get to the castle!"

Robert ran as fast as he could threw the winding twists and turns of the massive junk piles that were in fact homes to the keepers of the forgotten. Then he found it the door to the Goblin City.

There was no massive suit of armor this time, only a thick door that weighed too much to be moved. He continued to try again and again to move the door but to no end it was not to be moved.

"such a pity. To come so close only to fail, I'm afraid your time is up. Both Sarah and Toby are to stay here.

"you bastard."

Jareth frowned "very well I'll send you a way now. Ta ta."

"Jareth wait!" Sarah and Toby shimmered into existence behind them. Jareth and Robert looked over at the two Sarah looking typically defiant and Toby's four-year-old hand clutched in hers protectively.

"What is it?" Jareth asked confused to her knack for magic it had four and a half-hours since she turned and she was already teleporting with a passenger.

"I want him to come to our wedding."

"You can't be serious." Robert and Jareth said at the same time.

"I am very."

"If that is what you want, then that is what I will make happen." Jareth sighed he really didn't care for Sarah's father. In a flash they were all back in the castel. Robert looked around where he was and saw that the whole place was decorated for the upcoming wedding.

Jareth and Sarah went up the stairs going into seperate rooms to change.

The wedding went off without a hitch except when the preist asked if any objected Ludo the ever friendly giant had his arm around Robert's mouth.

"What's done is now done Ribbit, it is time for you now to go."

"Wait I have a request. Sarah I want Toby to go to school above ground." Robert said desperatly

"I think that we can arrange that, but you know that even if you saw him again you wouldn't see him as your son he'd be just another little boy." Sarah told her frantic father.

"But he needs to know where he came from." Robert said trying to delay the inevitable.

"It is time, time for you to foreget. foreget your children foreget the labyrinth, foreget what has been seen." As Jareth spoke the last word Robert shimered back to where he was before. Only without a memory of ever being a father.

"Humans have the world of ease the only thing that ties them to it is fragile memories"

That night over the light of the crystal moon two owls could be seen, a large tawney male and his pearl white mate. Watching them fly from far below were all of the goblins of the city and from the window sill of a tower sat a tiny clouded lepard cub just sitting to watch his sister soar.

A/N It is finally done hope everyone enjoyed it. Cookies to all who gave imput and reviews.


End file.
